Save her
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: He couldn't save her and he didn't tell her half the things he wanted to. He didn't get to say 'I love you' until the end. Oneshot drabble.


Save her.

She cries.

She sits in the back of class as you give your little speech.

When she stands up and runs out the door you frown. You tell everyone to work on what the know they need help with and that he'll replace himself with someone really quick.

She runs towards the docks her tears land softly on the dirt path. Her face is red and puffy now.

You run after her. Never thinking that after the past few weeks you would be chasing her. You call after her telling her to stop. She doesn't listen she only speeds up.

It's to late. She's gone off the dock and into the water. You tried to stop her. You couldn't. So instead of waiting for her to come back to the surface cause you know she won't you dive in after her. Ruining your favorite jacket, phone and watch. But you don't care.

You've got to save her. You know she's the only one you really will ever need. You can tell just by her touch when shook your hand the other day. You mind becomes fuzzy as you start to pull her to the surface.

Gasping for air yourself you notice she's stopped breathing but you can still feel her pulse. The next thing you know your starting CPR on her. Cursing under you breath.

Demanding she stay alive. Even if it's just to kiss you back before falling towards to would of death.

You refuse to let her die. Crying softly as you pump her chest. You can feel her heart start to slow down. She won't breath. You yell at her to breath cause you don't want her to die and that she needed to tell her side of the story. You cry harder when you feel her hand slowly pull your hands away from her.

You whisper in her ear you love her. Even if you had only know her for a few weeks. You didn't care if she never wanted to speak to you again you just want her to live. You whisper to her that you are trying to save her.

But she smiles and lightly kisses your hand before whispering with what little breath she had been given that she didn't want to stay here on earth. She wanted to die cause then she would loose the pain she felt when you yelled at her.

You kiss her hard and whisper on her lips your sorry and that she was the girl. The girl with the voice. The girl that saved him from his label's music.

She smiles softly and pats your hand and whispers to tell her mother she loved her and her father. Then she closes her eyes and never opens them again.

You cry softly into her hair as just sit there. You pick her up slowly and carry her to her mother. You head is lowered in respect as her mother cries. Her mother suddenly slaps you across the face yelling at you that she wouldn't be this way if you had let her explain herself. The only thing you do is agree.

She stops her self mid-slap and questions you. You only tell her that she's right if it wasn't for you Mitchie would still be alive and well. Then you tell her that you were falling for her even after this lie had happened. You tell her you spent almost an hour trying to keep her alive before she finally gave up.

You smile sadly and kiss Mitchie's forehead before going to find Brown. His friends notice him and try talking to him.

But when one asks about Mitchie the only thing you say is She died… In your arms. And you couldn't save her.

After they laid her to rest is wasn't long till someone noticed that you had been quieter the normal all your performances had less energy then before. That you had now blood shot eyes from crying and alcohol. You just slowly slipped away.

You loose yourself in the alcohol and thoughts of her. Then you remember you could have saved her. Should have saved her. But now you can't save her.

* * *

Fails... Blah It was some random angst I wrote a while back... I'm just now getting to it. It's very short... and if you don't get it. It's kinda like Shane's pov... And I just realized it's a lot how Sandy2x400 writes XD Wow. Oh! By the way I freaking love her story Teach Me Tonight. =) You should read it well read it if your not her. XD


End file.
